Juntos por Toda la Inmortalidad
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: Lime Yaoi. *KakuHidan*. Estupido Summary, ni idea de que poner, solo lean a ver si les gusta


Cayo de espalda, fue un golpe duro y todo por andar picando a su compañero con que estaba cansado. El mayor se acerca peligrosamente al albino, su mano izquierda vuelve a tomar su color normal.

-Hidan, Hidan….- Kakuzu se arrodillo al lado del menor, agarrándole el cabello y juntando ambos rostros hasta estar prácticamente juntos.- Esta vez yo gano, tú pierdes, como siempre.

El otro chico solo cerró sus ojos lila. Lo último que pudo ver antes de perder la conciencia fue a su compañero sacando sus peligrosos hilos.

_Oscuridad. _

El moreno se quedo mirando a su compañero, era obvio que se había desmayado. Miro fijamente su rostro…sus ojos lila cerrados…su boca entreabierta.

-No sabes….el tiempo…que hace que te deseo – apenas murmuro, todo era demasiado tentador.

Aventó de espaldas al menor y se situó sobre él, sin pensárselo le beso en la boca explorando, hurgando en aquella calida y húmeda cavidad.

-….-

Noto como unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban la cintura y como se le correspondía el beso, abrió un poco los ojos dejando de besarle, al alejarse un poco noto como los ojos del menor le miraban con un inusual cariño.

-No…dije..que pararas – tiene las mejillas ligeramente coloradas y su respiración esta acelerada, pero no deja de mantener el contacto visual con el moreno.

-Y yo no dije que te iba a hacer gozar – se inclino un poco más y tras de su mascara se notaba una sonrisa.

-Ah…- arqueo su espalda al sentir las manos del mayor meterse en su pantalón y acariciar con una inusual ternura y dedicación.

_Juego placentero. _

El mayor le fue quitando la siniestra capa de Akatsuki, dejándolo sobre el frió suelo y arrancando cada pieza de ropa que no le permitiera ver el cuerpo de su amante.

_De su koi _

Hidan sentía la mano de Kakuzu trabajar sobre él…un poco más y se dejaría ir…un poco más y terminaría.

_Un poco más y enloquecería._

-No…todavía no – el mayor detuvo todo movimiento en la entrepierna del joven, quien gruño en forma de protesta.

-Espera…baka – el mayor procedió a quitarse la capa y la capucha junto con la mascara que cubren su rostro. Sonríe ante la impaciencia de su pequeño.

_Su novio._

Impaciente, el ojilila abre los ojos para ver por que no recibe ninguna atención. Al frente de él esta el castaño, solo con sus pantalones. En un rápido pero disimulado movimiento llevo sus manos al filo del pantalón.

¡Conseguido! Después de tirar un poco el pantalón cedió y callo a los pies del moreno.

-¿Estas ansioso, Hidan? – el inmortal menor no respondió, solo dejo que Kakuzu se le subiera encima, causando que el mayor de ojos verdes riera.

Al ver la ansiedad del menor, rápidamente introdujo un dedo en su estrecha entrada.

_Dolor _

Un pequeño grito salió, quizás sin querer, de la garganta del menor de esos amantes. Maldición... eso dolía demasiado… Pero, ahora no podía mostrar su debilidad... ¡Tenía que ser fuerte! Ah. No... Seguía doliendo... Para… no quiero seguir… duele…

Se movió. El moreno comenzó a meter y sacar, meter y sacar….Ya podía escuchar los jadeos de Hidan rogando por más.

_Ahora…haz que el tiempo se pare._

Lentamente separó la mano de la entrada de su uke... al igual que su cuerpo. Miró dulcemente el maltratado cuerpo de ese lunático religioso, tantas cicatrices.

-¿A…que esperas?

-No me gusta que me reten de ese modo, Hidan – ahora le toco reír al menor, lo cual no le duro mucho ya que observo como su amante le abría las piernas y las colocaba encima de sus hombros.

Gritó de nuevo. Por Kami-sama... cómo odiaba ser débil... verse débil ante él. Sintió como Kakuzu movía las caderas, adentrando más toda su hombría, tenía los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera reparaba en el dolor su uke…

El dolor acabó por abandonar el cuerpo de Hidan. Moviéndose al fin al ritmo de su moreno... O al menos, eso intentaba... Kakuzu se movía demasiado rápido, demasiado salvaje… Pero le encantaba.

Kakuzu cargó una mano sobre el pasto y con la otra empezó a masturbar el miembro de su albino. Su amado albino.

_Deseos reprimidos. _

Finalmente el inmortal mayor se dejo caer sobre el pecho del menor. El cual noto como el rostro del séme estaba cubierto por algo mas que sudor.

_Sentimientos Olvidados._

El mayor miro como el otro se acomodaba los pantalones junto con la capa, trato de acomodar su cabello.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Sabes? Me alegra encontrar otra forma de hacerte callar, es preferible esto a cortarte la cabeza.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo – el ojilila se acerco al mayor y entrelazo sus dedos.

_¿El destino...? _Estar juntos…por toda la inmortalidad.


End file.
